Dog Days
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: While battling a darkloid, Megaman is transported to the human world and suffers an embarassing transformation. Lan must find a way to locate Megaman, even though the navi is right in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters. They belong to Capcom and Ryo Takamisaki.**

**Lan's POV –**

"What did you do to him!?"

I screamed furiously at the darkloid displayed on the computer monitor before me.

"What did you do to Megaman!?"

"I simply made him disappear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I too shall take my leave. As a parting gift, I'll give you a clue to where your navi is. Look where others wouldn't bother to check and see beyond the obvious truth."

Without anymore information, he left. I slumped over the control keys of Scilabs main computer. Tears of anguish rose to my eyes. I turned my head towards my father.

"Dad, what do I do?"

"Follow his clues."

"You know I don't handle riddles well. I have no idea of what he was talking about."

"Go home and think it over. Maybe you can pull something from his words."

I guessed my dad was right, so I took his advice and left the labs. I wanted to see if the fresh air would help me get any ideas, so I took the long way home. The path basically consisted of alleyways that led to the residential area of the city. I had no idea of where I was wandering, but hopefully it would end up successful.

**Megaman's POV- **

This was just great. I battle a darkloid and look where I end up. The thing is, I don't know where I am. The only thing I know is that this is the human world. With this being my first time here, I'm a little nervous. It's so different. Wait a minute! Is that… yes! It's Lan! I have to get his attention.

"Hey Lan! Over here! It's me!"

**Lan's POV-**

What's that sound? It's almost like barking. Hey, what's that? It's a dog! He looks like a stray, but cleanlier. He's also well groomed. I've never had a dog before. Hopefully mom will let me keep him.

**Megaman's POV-**

Awesome, he's coming over! Closer, closer- hold on! Why's he picking me up? Crud! Add this to the list of bad things that happen to me when Lan is involved. I can't believe I'm a –

**Lan's POV-**

"You're such a cute dog! Actually a puppy. It's strange though. Why is your fur blue? The people who left you for dead must have done this to you. Don't worry. I'll clean you up at my house. C'mon."

**Megaman's POV-**

If I were normal again Lan, I'd smack some sense right into your dense skull. Well, at least you're bringing me home. A bath and a meal, huh? Maybe I can use this to my advantage…

**At home**

**Lan's POV-**

It doesn't seem like mom's home. I should probably give him a bath now. Mom would kill me if we got a flea infestation.

"Come on, pup, bath time!"

**I hope you all liked this. There are so many cat stories involving navis that I wanted to make one about dog. Score one for individualism! More chapters are on their way. Stay tuned. (I know I'm a freak)**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lan's POV-**

I think warm water would be best. If it works well on dishes, it should work on dogs. Regular soap is all we have, so that'll have to do. Lastly, a towel. There we go.

"Ready puppy?"

I placed him in the tub, hoping the water wasn't too hot. It must have been perfect because he seemed to like it.

**Megaman's POV-**

This. Is. Awesome! I never guessed a bath would feel so good. Why does Lan complain about them? How about I show him a trick? Let's try this…

**Lan's POV-**

"You're so cool! You actually know how to doggy paddle. I always thought it was a stereotype. Great job! Unfortunately for you, you'll have to stop while I soap you up."

I took the bottle of Blueberry Puree shampoo and put some into my palm. This dog must have been trained well. He's just sitting there staring at me. The strangest thing about this experience is that I feel like I know him from somewhere, even though he's a dog. I must really be crazy.

His fur's so soft. I could pet him all day if I had the time. Oh well.

This dog's really self-dependant. He knows to duck underwater to wash the soap off. Maybe he can house-train himself. That'd be a lifesaver.

That seems to be enough. I drained the water and picked him up to dry him. The towel was twice his size. I had to laugh at that. When I thought he was dry enough, I brought him to my room and put him on the bed. I laid on my stomach, pressing my nose to the dog's wet one. I noticed that his eyes were green, almost like…

**Megaman's POV-**

Why's Lan crying? I wish I could make him feel better, but what can I do in this state? I've heard that normal dogs lick their masters' wounds. I've never tasted human before. In fact, I've never tasted anything in my life. This'll be a first.

**Normal POV-**

Megaman leant forward and softly licked Lan's cheek. He inwardly grimaced at the taste of tears, but he managed to get Lan's attention. He opened his eyes and smiled, reaching out a hand to stroke Megaman's head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Lan, honey! I'm back!" Haruka called from the bottom of the stairs.

**Lan's POV-**

"Come on pup! You need to meet my mom."

I got off of my bed and ran to the stairs.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone."

I turned to see the dog still on my bed. I waved for him to come forward. He hesitantly jumped off and ran towards me, stopping at my toes.

"He's adorable Lan. What's his name?"

I laughed to myself. My mom had always been a pushover. Though she did have a point. I hadn't named him yet.

"I haven't called him anything yet. Wait, does this mean I can keep him?"

"Of course. They say having a pet can add seven years to your life."

"Thanks mom. Hmm, what should I name him?"

I had no clue. The only name I could come up with was… Megaman. There had to be a synonym for that. Oh, I know!

"Rock. That's your name!"

**Megaman's POV- **

Not too shabby Lan. A synonym for strength. It's also for … me. Lan, you miss me don't you? That's why you were crying before. I can't have you suffering like this. Even though I'm a dog, I'm still your navi. I'll help you Lan. I will.

**Normal POV-**

"Lan, I have to leave in a minute. I'm going out with my friends for the night. I should be back around one o'clock. Your father's also working late, so you'll be alone tonight. There are leftovers in the fridge. For Rock, you can give him fruit or a small amount of what you're having. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later mom."

"Bye."

Haruka left the house with her friends who were waiting out front. Lan turned to Rock.

"Time for dinner!"

**I hope you liked this. The next chapter will be fairly sad, especially if you're a Lan fan.**

**Tell me what you think. Good or bad. There is always room for improvement.**

**Please review and happy reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Megaman's POV-**

Hamburgers actually didn't taste too bad, especially for it being the inner cavity of a cow. I can't believe humans eat like this everyday. Unfortunately I have to experience this luxury in the body of a dog. This isn't what I would consider to be 'fun'.

Lan looks so sad. He must really miss me. He's been looking at the PET every ten seconds, hoping for something to happen. I stretched out my paw, resting it on his hand. He looked down at me, a small smile on his face. I could see tears in his eyes. He was doing everything he could to keep from crying. He reached over me, picking up the remote and turned off the TV. Standing up, Lan took the PET and signaled for me to follow him upstairs.

I his room, Lan set the PET in its charger and lied down on the bed, on his back. I jumped up and lay on the pillow close to his head. Apparently, I must have whimpered in worry because he looked at me. He wasn't smiling now. Loneliness and worry were easily seen on his face.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, don't you?"

I yipped as a sign of saying yes.

"Alright. I suppose letting this out will put both of us to rest."

Lan turned his head towards the ceiling.

"It's my navi, Megaman. He disappeared the other day after a netbattle. It might be hard for to understand how I feel, but being a creature of nature, you might have experienced it before."

I tilted my head to the side in pseudo-confusion. I have had special feelings before, but I wanted Lan to specify. It was really intriguing.

"Well, the least I could say was that he was my best friend. He means everything to me. I'll go to the end of the Earth to find him. I'd do anything for him!"

I flinched at Lan's little outburst. He started crying with full force and it didn't look like he would stop anytime soon. I stood up and climbed on top of him, nuzzling my head against his cheek. Lan opened his eyes and stared at me. There was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. Intense pain was visible, showing that he had a dark secret that was burning at his soul.

"I've never told him this before; the real reason he means so much to me. My own parents don't even know this."

Lan paused to wipe away the tears. My heart was pounding. What secret could be so painful to him that he wouldn't tell me? Lan told me everything.

"I was… suicidal. I just felt like ridding myself of this world. I really didn't have any friends. Maylu was even reconsidering our friendship. The only reason I have friends is because of Megaman. They can't depend on themselves, so they rely on him. They don't like me and I don't like them. I've faked our friendship from the very beginning, just to make sure he wouldn't worry about me. They only like Megaman."

Lan wanted to die!? How could he have never told me that before? If it wasn't for me, he'd be dead?

Alright, that's the last straw! I have to find a way to tell Lan that this dog, Rock, is actually his navi. The execution of this plan will be odd, but it must be done. The morning will be my best opportunity.

I protectively curled up on Lan's chest as he fell asleep with his arm draped over me. I would just have to wait for the right opening tomorrow.

**I hope you liked this. I made Megaman sound like a military general at the end. Funny how things turn out. I completely changed this chapter from my original plans, so tell me if you like this.**

**The next chapter is the last with a surprise ending you wouldn't guess… hopefully.**

**Please review and happy reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Megaman's POV-**

I don't think I've ever slept so well. The PET didn't even provide this kind of rest. I think I'll have to pester Dr. Hikari into creating downloadable beds for the PET.

I looked around the room to see that Lan was gone. The curtains were closed, trying to keep out the dreary mood the rain was making. I noticed Lan had wrapped the blankets around me before leaving. It had gotten cold overnight.

I squirmed my way out of the five-layer coverage I was trapped beneath and ran out of his room, nearly killing myself on the stairs. I found Lan in the kitchen, making himself toast. His mother must have gotten caught up with her friends; otherwise she would have been home by now to make breakfast.

This was my chance to tell Lan. There had to be something in the room I could use. Looking up at the fridge, I found my answer. The side was covered in Alphabet shaped magnets.

I barked lightly to get Lan's attention. He turned and smiled, walking over to me. I tilted my head upwards to signal what I wanted.

"Do you want these? Here you go."

Lan pulled off the magnets and laid them in front of me.

Using my paw, I arranged the letters into a sentence of three words. Thankfully there were enough magnets. Lan studied the line.

"That's amazing, Rock. 'I am Megam-'"

Lan paused, fear and confusion spread on his face.

That's the key Lan. It means just what it says. He stared at me, still trying to comprehend what was happening. Suddenly, realization struck.

"Blue fur, green eyes… Megaman?"

I barked happily, seeing that he got the message. Lan dropped to his knees, still in shock. I walked to him, sitting by his knees.

Lan quickly scooped me into his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest. I could feel tears hitting my back and I could hear his heartbeat at such a close proximity. I've never heard anything so fast.

I was set down as Lan stood up to retrieve his, now cold, toast. I followed him into the living room and sat beside him on the couch. He handed me a piece of toast and turned on the television.

"You understood everything I said last night, didn't you?"

I nodded and bit the toast in half, choking down the disgustingly cold bread. Lan sighed and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, pal; for what I told you and what I've put you through in the past."

I yipped in understanding and forgiveness, finishing my toast.

"The problem was solved, but now there's a bigger mystery. How do we get you back to being a navi?"

I thought about that for a second and signaled to the TV. Lan looked on, smiling at what my idea was. It was a commercial for Scilab.

"You're just as smart as when you were a navi. It's perfect. My dad knows everything."

Lan jumped up and ran upstairs to get dressed, quickly coming down to turn off the TV. I was at his heels as we ran to the labs.

**Scilab: Megaman's POV-**

We ran through the main lobby and into the research room where Dr. Hikari was studying some paperwork.

"Dad! I found Megaman!"

Dr. Hikari turned to him, surprised.

"You did? Where is he?"

"Right here."

I stepped forward. Dr. Hikari was shocked.

"A dog?"

"Yeah. Do you have a cure ready?"

Dr. Hikari examined me before answering.

"It looks like it could be fixed by the Inu vaccine we recently created. I'll start administering it now if you like."

"That would be great!"

Dr. Hikari stepped out of the room for about ten minutes before returning. He had something hidden behind his back. After a couple of whispers to Lan, he knelt down in back of me. Before I could move, Dr.Hikari had grabbed me by the scruff. I felt something jab me in the neck and I felt a rush of fluid following the pinch. I couldn't see what it was because everything began to go black. I couldn't keep my eyes open any-

**Lan's POV-**

Dad waited until Megaman was fully asleep to pull the needle out. He gently picked him up and carried him into another room. Dad hadn't told me what was going to happen except that he would most likely be a navi again. The 'most likely' part of his statement was very unnerving. I sat for nearly an hour, waiting to see what would happen.

"Lan!" My dad called me over to the testing room.

"What is it?"

"We finished, but something happened."

"What went wrong?"

"Megaman's a navi again, but… he's stuck in the human world."

Dad pushed the door open to show me. Sure enough, there he was, sleeping soundly on the bed. I laughed to myself. A dog was bad enough, but now a navi in our world.

I wonder how mom will take this.

**Thanks to all of you who read this. Like I said in chapter 1, I wanted to do something different. Hopefully it worked for all of you. If you want me to write a sequel to this, just ask me in your review. Though I can promise you, it will most likely be a light Shonen-ai pairing. I'll only write it if wanted and I'll need more than one request because it would be a waste if not everyone liked it.**

**Please review and happy reading.**


End file.
